Telemetered EEGs are recorded for 6 hours in order to sample over a longer period of time than the usual 20-30 minutes, and during normal activity. The incidence of diagnostic paroxysmal abnormalities in the 6-hour telemetered EEG are compared with those from routine conventional EEGs. About 10% of patients have had diagnostic abnormalities on the 6-hour telemetered EEG which were not recorded in the routine EEG. The ability to detect and record diagnostic epileptiform abnormalities in the EEG after a single seizure will aid in the early treatment and long-term prognosis of patients who suffer their initial seizure.